The present invention relates generally to cards containing information about a user and more specifically to an identification card utilizing an integrated circuit.
Identification cards are being utilized in greater numbers for access control systems, tracking of personal data, at points of sale, and in many other applications. The identification cards typically contain information about a user or an object to which they are attached. For example, in access control systems an identification card may contain a user""s name, employee number, and other employee specific information to allow the employee access to various locations within an employer""s facilities. Within hospitals, such identification cards may contain patient specific data such as age, medical condition, allergies to medication, and other data utilized in treating and billing patients. These identification cards typically consist of a multi-layer structure having one or more plastic layers surrounding integrated circuits which store the data. Data is transferred to and from the cards either through electrical contacts or radio frequency (RF) transmission. For RF transmission, contactless versions of these identification cards include an antenna for transmitting data to and from the integrated circuits.
One example of such an identification card is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,583. This patent teaches an identification card and method of making a multi-layer structure which has an outer layer of PVC material printed with information and/or a company logo. Another PVC layer having a window sized to receive a proximity electronic data storage device surrounds the storage device which contains an integrated circuit and the antenna. Another PVC layer may be provided with a window for containing a magnetic material which also has user specific data coded thereon. The various PVC layers and outer transparent films are secured to each other by the use of double sided contact adhesive materials dispersed between the layers. The cards may be fabricated in sheets containing a matrix of cards which is then cut into individual cards at the end of the process.
Several problems exist with such arrangements in that PVC is utilized for its rigidity in order to protect the antenna and integrated circuit from breaking upon flexure. Each layer of PVC must be of a prescribed thickness to surround and protect the components. In order to maintain the rigidity required and house the components necessary, these PVC cards tend to be relatively thick as compared to other types of cards such as a credit card. The resulting multi-layer structure is approximately 0.060 inches thick. Additionally, PVC tends to become brittle with age and exposure to ultraviolet rays. This contributes to card failure in time. Additionally, specialized printing equipment is required to print information on the outer surfaces of the PVC material.
Another example of a simplified card is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,027. This patent discloses a luggage tag assembly which is formed by printing an antenna onto a substrate utilizing conductive ink. An integrated circuit chip is then applied to the antenna utilizing a curable epoxy. A top cover having printed information is adhesively applied either at the point of manufacture or at the point of service (POS) such as a luggage checkin counter. Although this design is thinner and more flexible than that of the ""583 patent, it is not designed for long life. That is, it is designed to contain information for a luggage itinerary typically completed within one or two days. The assembly is not sealed from moisture or damage due to impact and repeated use. Antennas are typically formed of a thin metallic material which is susceptible to damage is flexed.
What is needed is an improved identification card having storage capability, being thin and flexible, and being constructable by inexpensive printing equipment.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved Identification Card having reduced thickness, and versatility to allow assembly either at a manufacturing site or a point of service location.
This and other objects are achieved by providing a multi-layer identification card structure having an outer laminate sleeve surrounding a substrate having an antenna printed thereon, and an integrated circuit applied on the substrate in contact with the antenna.